


Undead love

by Swampy_squid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: "so what you're saying is if I sign right here  you will stick by me until we find my brother?""That's the deal bloodsucker till then I'm stuck to you like glue"The vampire sighed taking the pen in his hand





	1. Chapter 1

Have you heard of a demon who makes a deal for you in exchange for sacrifices. Maybe bot but Keith sure has the village folk talk a lot and for him it seemed to make sense. People sin that was the end of it and if a demon was to help at any desire you'd like it was almost foolish not to take it. 

"He takes a lion's paw. Three rabbits preferably of different color, pieces of a shattered music box which is said to be buried somewhere in this town and an item held dear to those who summon him." The librarian spoke as Keith took it to mind 

The sun was setting and the old man would close off soon which was good

"It's almost closing time Keith you know?" Keith nodded it surprised him how many of the old folks had speculations about him. Never heading out during daylight it was rare to see him at all during any time of day but when he did come out all eyes were on him. 

"I'll be on my way then sir. Thank you for the legend however I'll be going on home now" Keith said waving goodbye as he barely missed the sun burning his skin. 

His brother had gone missing not long ago, and with everything he tried this seemed to be the last resort. Trial after error and yet nothing shiro was no where. And he feared the worst. 

"Luckily all I need is the Lion's paw" Keith said as he ran into the woods where his shack would be many of the supernatural roamed during the night. 

"I guess a mountain lion's paw would do" Keith said swiftly running across the mountain and Forrest for a mountain lion. He's amazed he took long but sure enough he had found it and while it lay Dead it didn't mean he couldn't use it. 

"Hey! Get out of here we're doing something important" scavengers crept during the night to rid the ground of any corpse so he took off before they saw the Lion's paw

 

 

"And something one holds dear" Keith mumbled having set everything up the candles and torches around the animal remains and a single wood chip. He sighed looking at the locker with a picture, it was old and wearing down but you could see the faint outline of two children. He let go of it closing his eyes as all around him shook. 

The grass grew damp the sky thundered as it started to rain but Keith kept his eyes closed one look and there would go his eyesight. It calmed for a bit the howling wind no longer heard. He carefully opened his eyes seeing as it had calmed before his eyes rested on the demon. 

He looked down to Keith his eyes flashing as lightning truck behind him as he crept closer to Keith. "What is your deal you wish to talk with me about?" Keith gulped looking this guy over who wore a tattered robe over his hunched back a medieval doctors mask on his face as a hand extended 

"I wish to find my brother" 

The demons hand held out a long scroll but enough to not make Keith rethink the choice he had. It read 

 

"I here by declare my soul to the underworld. For I have lost the light of God. 

I ______ will here by give up my rights my living conditions and everything else necessary to Lance who in return will get me what I desire. 

If I am not satisfied I owe nothing to anyone and my soul will be cleansed by lance himself as he will return what I have given up for him.

If my needs are met I hereby lose what I hold most dear. Once this contract it's finished it is no longer allowed to summon anyone else including Lance himself, and Lance will return with my most prise possession I have back to the underworld. "

 

Keith looked back at the black abyss that the demon called eyes and pondered

"So what you're saying is if I sign right here you will stick by me until we find my brother"

 

"That's the deal bloodsucker till then I'm stuck to you like glue"

Keith sighed taking a pen in his hand


	2. A long while isn't my time

Keith sat still in his chair as he saw the demon pace around the house his legs not touching the ground as he made a low humming sound. 

Keith however had had it with his nerves up on edge as he stared at said entity. He still wore his robe and mask as he kept inspecting the place Keith lived it. And it didn't seem to pleased. 

Keith however kept quite as it seemed that he didn't like noise. If Keith made any noise aside his breathing it just seemed to have him glare with his empty sockets. "So" Keith began gulping down the lump in his throat as he saw how it glared. 

"About my brother how exactly will we find him" Keith watched as he sat down in the air touching his hands together as he looked around. "It will take a while yes and I'm afraid it won't be so simple since well vampires don't tend to have blood in their system. And if I understand you're not related in the sense of being born from the same parents" 

Keith nodded it was hard to even hear him with the mask mumbling out everything. "Eh- hmm I'm sorry could you take off your mask it's hard to even hear you" Keith asked trying not to sound at all rude. 

But he saw how it went on to unhook the mask before sliding it off of his face. Keith expected something monster like something to strike fear into him but if anything Cupid's arrow might have hit. 

He looked normal enough like any human does but his ears elf like slightly longer than an elf, his skin tone was caramel like and looked to be quite soft, just as his brown locks. "Whew ten thousands years and I finally get to feel the fresh air" 

Keith gulped as he saw him shift his eyes to more navy blue eyes slits for pupils. He felt like his soul would leave him but he tried and kept a cool mind set. 

"Sorry, either way I'm Lance , like I said it might take a long while for me to even have some clues as to where he might be. It's hard enough as it is to find anyone let someone who isn't human or related related to you" Keith nodded 

"Oh and since I have a lot of sacrifices I still will need those you know?" Keith again nodded it would be hard to stop the temptation of sucking the blood out of animals but if it meant he would know where shiro was then by all means he could handle some starvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr:  
> https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story


	3. What good are you to me if you're starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance offers a helping hand

Keith saw how a week had passed as lance just stayed in a little room in his shack. Where he kept all his information so far. All they knew so far has that shiro had left on purpose but had no explanation as to why or what caused him to do so. 

That's the least bit of closure Keith got. It was so tempting to bite the folk in the village. It was but sadly he had to restrain. He had limited himself to some small mice for snacks as he had to sacrifice bigger animals to Lance. 

All the while lance was sitting in his little 'office' he didn't head outside no he needed to channel all he could to see if there was a scent to said shiro. Or maybe a trail something anything he could to get to shiro. He hummed as his hands formed a triangle while his eyes stayed open to the black pitches. 

 

He had to focus on this village this area specifically before he could move to any other place to look. Keith however had enough of his silence and hunger as he walked in on Lance meditating. "Is this what you've been doing all this time!" Keith yelled causing Lance to fall while he held his hand. 

He panted and groaned feeling the swelling pain

"Lance!" Keith went to go and try to at least help said demon up only to be pushed to the wall. He looked at lance as his hands lay on the floor while he moaned in agony. Keith realized he made a mistake but all he could do is see Lance as this passed. 

 

/It stayed still for a moment, Lance looked at his skin as it started to wither into small chunks. The skin was pealing off as he looked at his terrified mother. "Mama! Mama me duele mama!" But she couldn't do anything to the boy falling into literal pieces before her eyes./

 

Lance gasped his vision cleared the pain leaving his mind as he stared at the ceiling. He clung to the pelt of fur on his jacket gulping down his only remaining fears before sitting up. 

"Keith! What the hell man!" He stared to yell at him before he saw how Keith had been thrown at the wall. His skin had sunken in and from the readings he got he was loosing a lot of strength. 

Lance sighed pulling down his shirts collar and pulling the pelt down just a bit before stepping up to keith. "Your no good to me if your dead. Come on bite me" 

Keith's breathe hitched the smell of blood that radiated from the demon was tempting but he couldn't just do that. It was wrong in his eyes. "keith! Your brother wants to see you now come on bite" Lance said shoving Keith on his neck. 

And it wasn't long before he felt the piercing teeth sink into his neck. 

 

"Hey lance, thank you" Keith said softly wiping his mouth before licking his slightly stained hand. Lance nodded "it's nothing just tell me if you needed some more " Lance explained before pushing Keith out. "Now go I have your brother to find"


	4. Made of milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't know to much about his species either

A splitting headache came to Keith the next morning. He couldn't pinpoint what but he felt like chewing. Not sucking on blood but just chewing. 

Lance was out for a bit going to the village to try and find some leads on where shiro might be. So it left Keith to try and find something to chew on. 

He searched around the forest for a while coming across the sap of a tree. And while it might have not been the most pleasant tasting thing ever it was elastic enough to calm his aching headache. 

 

"Hey mullet i- oh what you got there?" Lance sneered as he saw him chew. "Oh are your milk fangs falling out?" Lance floated over to Keith who soat out the sap. 

"Milk teeth? I thought I lost those at infancy" now it was Lance's turn to look confused. How little did this boy know about himself. I mean you would think a vampire would know their own anatomy. 

"Milk teeth to vampires are lost between 100-200 how old are you?" 

"118" Keith replied. He didn't know he felt shy about it. Maybe cause he always liked saying he was with 18 or 19. But with a demon it's only natural to say it. Lance came close to him raising his lip to see that the gums attached to the teeth were red. 

"Yeap you're all good for losing them by today or the end of the week" Lance explained as Keith shook. The thought of this pain hurt him but what else could he really do. 

 

"Yeah I know how that feels don't worry at least you get to grow them only once" 

 

Only once? 

What 

 

"I'm sorry what? What does that mean?" Keith piped up bitting the sap once more. Lance came by him.

"Well you see im- just look" Lance opened his mouth sharp rows of teeth were showing before Keith took a closer look. Behind those was a second row of teeth much smaller than the first row. And the one behind the second one was much smaller and fewer teeth could be seen. " When the first ones fall out the second ones come in" 

"Like a shark" 

Lance nodded "but that's not the point. Look so apparently that librarian knows that your brother left the village about two years ago. But instead of heading this way he went South. And from my general understanding. That's where all the angels and holy spirits reside. So if we plan on going we need to suit up"


	5. I haven't heard of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets an old pal

Keith would say he wasn't comfortable and that's because he wasn't. The fact that he held all this damn magic in his jacket to protect him was frightening itself but the thought of entering the side where he wasn't suppose to well he might as well wish for death now. 

 

"Oh don't get your fangs in a twist I'm sure we'll be fine" Lance explained setting up camp only five miles away. It was hard to do so by night and they only had a few minutes before the sun rose. Flying and bat form weren't the quickest especially when they took a wrong turn somewhere. 

"That's easy for you to say you can't die I can" Keith exclaimed

Lance sighed rolling his eyes it wasn't his fault they left that late at night. But they had to prepare for anything especially the sun for Keith. 

 

It was starting to become night once more Lance could sense the coldness of the night. But he felt something else as well. He stood up his ears flickering as his slit eyes gazed from side to side. 

"Lance? Is it-" he was hushed up by lance who placed a finger over his lips. Allarmed now he woke up fully looking around. It was getting darker and darker. But he knew he wasn't in to much danger no not here at least. 

"Keith I want you to lay down and dont move" Lance mumbled standing up from the tent and walking slowly outside. Keith stayed down trying his best not to move. He watched Lance disappear and it fell quite. The only thing was an owl

But then barks of a beast and whimpers and how's from a wolf broke that peaceful silence birds flew out , and all Keith could do was hear the cries of someone against someone before it went quite once more. 

"Lance?" Keith peaked out his head as the wind picked up a little. "Lance? " He waited patiently before concern came over him. 

"Keith" 

Keith jumped getting ready to attack. Before realizing it was Lance and a larger shadow behind him. "Uhhh Lance?" 

"Awe did you worry about me sweetie?" Lance mocked laughing as the other person laughed as well. Keith noticed that there were ears on it's head furry paws for hands and legs and fur over it's neck. 

"Sorry sorry hunk this is Keith. Keith this is hunk!" Lance said exitedly.

Keith looked up to meet hunks gaze. His eyes were yellow before turning brown at the top the skin was a dark brown and little fangs stuck out kind of like Keith's except less noticable. "Hello Keith I'm hunk" he stuck out his furry hand as Keith shook it. "He's an old pal from-" they looked at each other "wayyyy back " Keith rose a brow his eyes sparking red nodding. "I see. Well it's nice to meet you. But was that you two it felt odd you know?" Lance chuckled floating to scratch his hair chuckling. "Well never knew you could worry about me so much now mullet" Lance chuckled out again as Keith pushed him off him. Hunk smiled snickering as well. "It was us. Kind of didn't know it was each other sorry for trying to attack you I just smelled dead animals so I thought they were here" hunk explained. Keith noticed that in the time he was here standing in front of the two that the presence they gave off was like his and shiro. Comforting and brotherly. And he wouldn't put it past them if they were.


	6. You sure its what you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk catches on to the smell of bullshit at this 'contract relationship's I mean he can practically taste the sexual tension between the two

Keith didn't like what he was seeing. Only a few minutes in and both him and Lance were interigating hunk about if be saw shiro or not. 

And he had answered yes to every one but gave clues that didn't make sense to the one they knew as shiro. So what did Lance do? Hold only hunks face and squish em together to stare at each other only barely appart as Lance's eyes were black. 

He saw how hunks pupils extended and grew way larger as he stared at Lance. The fact that they were close enough made Keith uncomfortable but hunk giving him puppy eyes. Yeah Keith rather not be around. 

 

"Yeah that's your brother alright just as he described" Lance blurted separating from hunk, who fell back to the floor. "Ah, buddy sorry " Lance exclaimed helping him up

Keith grumbled the faint description of shiro wasn't something he really ever considered. But what he wore wouldn't be out of the ordinary if that is what he was wearing over on the place of the saints. 

"So um out of topic how did you two meet?" Keith asked as if he hadn't just unleashed a story to be told. 

"Well let's get walking I could tell you the story then" 

 

" I was just seven when I met hunk. Can't say I remember where we were but I know we meet somewhere where both our families were hanging out of. From there we became inseparable. Turns out we didn't live that far away from each other. " Lance bit his lip looking at hunk who was nodding a no

 

Keith looked back giving them a glance "um. But a few things changed in our lives and uh. Here we are" Lance didn't sound so secure of his own wording. That wasn't the story Keith was expecting.

He was expecting something more and he could tell they were hiding something. "Riiight. Can you just tell me or not I understand if it's a secret" Keith said walking ahead at the two. 

Lance looked at hunk as he bit his lip. "Look maybe then the two of us are able to word it right then maybe but Keith"

Keith stopped looking back to Lance as lance and hunk pointed up. Keith turned looking at the sign. "Los Angeles" it read as music blasted and lights flared here and there. Keith stumbled this didn't look like where they were supposed to head off to the forest seemed to be gone from there on. 

"Uh. So this is what the demons back home referred to. Angels fled to a safer place away from sins. " Lance spoke taking the lead now. "This is truly amazing" hunk stood back shrinking his ears and tail back into his being looking more human. 

"Come on Keith cover your ears and fangs" Lance said stepping up to help Keith out. 

"Hold on a moment I haven't been here are you sure this is the right spot? Did we take a wrong turn? " Lance shrugged it off "no of course not. Now hurry maybe then will they have something to say about your brother. Besides your an old time vampire that village is just a few years old and it's ready to go into this era might as well get prepared now huh?"


	7. It's called the state of sins for a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Wich the trio just don't understand humans anymore

To say the least the thing was the trip didn't know how to react. Prostitutes we're around the streets. Cars and gambling here and there. But nothing to saint of anything. As a matter of fact Keith was surprised that the town seemed so alive during the night. 

Keith was literally the definition of begone thot. He kept both the others to his close watch as this was out of the ordinary. 

"Yes hello sir. Mind if we book a room?" Lance came over to the lady in the front desk of the hotel. 

Keith had to watch in amusement as he saw Lance basically hypnotize the lady to allow them two rooms. He figured he have to share with Lance which they ended up doing as they turned in for the day. 

 

The town wasn't quite. Keith could hardly sleep well and the town just didn't seem to sleep at all. I mean he was a vampire but he had his limits on as to where and when he slept. These people were basically zombies. 

"Keith finally awake I see. You sleep like a baby sometimes you know?" Lance said his back turned to Keith. 

Keith got a view of his back. Pink scars ran across the sides while two slits on his back were on his shoulder blades. But what really caught him off guard we're the freckles on his shoulders. Lance placed his shirt on before putting his blue jacket. "Ok now let's get going in this town of sins now why don't we?" Lance said holding to Keith's hand Keith felt warmth in them and couldn't help but somehow smile.


End file.
